Hélène de Troie
by Laemia
Summary: Ses pas foulent des cadavres. Il y est presque. / Vaniku, UA


**Salut ! **

**Ceci est donc le résultat d'un Secret Santa organisé par Yuléo et donc les participants sont Milou, Leptiloir et moi. J'ai cru comprendre que les autres s'étaient lancés dans des oeuvres longues comme un jour sans pain. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, la mienne est plus courte, mais elle m'a quand même donné un peu de fil à retordre.**

**Pour le titre, bon, c'est pas super fidèle au mythe mais voilà, l'idée y est, je trouve, hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'êtes pas d'accords.**

**Du coup, voilà ton cadeau Milou ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, normalement il y a des ingrédients que tu aimes bien, haha.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il règne un silence absolu sur le champ de bataille, le genre de calme plat qui ne s'abat qu'à condition qu'il reste une personne pour en prendre conscience.

Une seule personne.

Les pas de Riku foulent des cadavres. Il entend le bruit des vagues dans son dos et sait que la mer est rouge. Il ne veut pas se retourner, il n'en a pas le temps, il n'a pas fait tout ce chemin et tous ces sacrifices pour regarder en arrière. Son attention est fixe, plantée en haut de la falaise, vers le château.

Le général avance lentement, gêné par ses blessures, l'épuisement, l'anticipation qui lui noue les tripes. Du coin de l'oeil, il reconnaît, étalés dans la boue, entassés pêle-mêle avec leurs ennemis, ses compagnons, ses amis. Ses soldats qu'il a mené à la mort, ses sujets à qui il n'a pas laissé le choix. Qui l'ont suivi pour l'honneur et le prestige de mourir salement. Il n'y a pas vraiment de trépas noble. Riku se doutait que cela allait finir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il fallait bien qu'il agisse, il n'en dormait plus.

Au moins, tous morts, personne ne serait là pour lui gâcher ce moment. Ç'a été l'une de ses peurs. Il n'a pas osé le formuler à voix haute jusqu'alors, mais il n'a jamais escompté partager la récompense.

Il approche du but. Enfin. Après les nuits sans sommeil, les jours sans appétit et les fièvres hallucinées. Chaque pas accroche un peu plus de sang sur ses semelles et résonne comme une promesse.

Riku ne se souvient plus de la bataille, seulement de détails flous. Beaucoup de cris, beaucoup de sang. Il ne sait quel miracle l'a fait tenir debout jusqu'à la fin. Le destin ? C'est forcément cela. Le destin ou les Dieux qui ont exaucé son souhait. Il en a fait, des sacrifices pour en arriver là. Il traverse la petite ville comme dans un rêve.

Lorsque les portes du palais s'ouvrent, il constate que le silence règne là aussi. Le silence et les cadavres.

Il traverse des halls, des escaliers. Les cadavres se parsèment et puis disparaissent. Il sent qu'il doit monter pour atteindre son but. C'est ainsi dans les légendes, dans les histoires. Le point culminant. Alors il grimpe. Il ne sent plus vraiment ses jambes ni ses mains qui tremblent, mais il sent bien ce point douloureux dans sa gorge.

Il avance. Pousse une lourde porte. Perd le peu de raison qu'il lui reste.

La pièce est immense et claire. C'est la fin de la journée, la fin de la guerre, aussi le crépuscule écarlate disperse-t-il ses rayons à travers les rideaux diaphanes. Riku ne remarque rien de tout cela.

Assise en travers d'un siège de pierre, une silhouette observe le paysage, les rues jonchées de cadavres, l'air de s'ennuyer. Lorsque Riku entre, cette personne lance un regard dans sa direction – mais pas sur lui directement – et un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres.

Ça valait le coup, pense Riku.

La personne remue un peu, gracieusement. De ses lèvres parfaites sortent des sons.

« Eh bien ? C'est déjà fini ? »

Il se lève paresseusement. Il. Ce n'aurait pas été évident si Riku n'avait pas su, et il en doute encore un peu, pourtant. Le nom de l'autre est résolument féminin et ses traits fins. Pourtant, sa voix reste sans conteste masculine malgré sa clarté et ses yeux brillants possèdent un éclat de cruauté brutale qu'une femme aurait plus facilement dissimulée.

Ça n'a aucune importance, ni sa fourberie ni le reste. Riku savait à quoi s'attendre. Il savait et il avait tout de même dépêché toute son armée pour une rumeur lancée, pour un songe qui lui avait fait perdre le sommeil sitôt qu'on lui en eut touché un mot.

On lui avait dit que l'être le plus beau du monde existait par-delà les mers et que des pays tombaient pour lui. On lui avait dit qu'il s'en amusait, et pourtant, il ne décelait jamais trace de mépris ou de haine dans les voix des conteurs. Pour cause : à présent qu'il l'a devant les yeux, cela lui paraît normal, tellement logique, comme une loi profondément ancrée dans chaque chose de l'univers, que l'univers s'effondre à ses pieds.

Il ploie le genoux. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux, un rictus à peine amusé traînant au coin de ses lèvres – et Riku s'émerveille de se rendre compte que c'est _lui_ qui provoque cette faible réaction chez Vanitas, que sa misérable existence puisse avoir un impact, même dérisoire, sur _sa_ vie.

Il devrait peut-être parler. Il a préparé des mots durant ses longues insomnies; le récit de sa quête interminables, des batailles couronnées de gloires, des océans et des terres parcourues, des déclarations d'un amour insondable, absurde et éternel. Tout cela se fane dans son esprit sitôt qu'il y songe. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne serait que maladroit et insignifiant. Triste misère que le langage des Hommes, incapable de rendre compte de ce qui va au-delà de la perfection.

Ce n'est sans doute pas par pitié, mais Vanitas lui épargne l'embarras de devoir s'exprimer.

« Ce sera quoi, cette fois ? questionne-t-il d'une voix rude et suffisante d'où se dégage pourtant plus d'éclats que toutes les créations des Muses. Il y en a qui me demandent un baiser, d'autres de les épouser... Et toi, qu'est-ce que ce sera, hm ? »

Et Riku, soudain, a terriblement honte de ses prétentions. Il a voulu _tellement_, et de quel droit ? D'un coup, tous ses prétendus exploits, le fait d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, lui semblent ridicules. Il ne mérite probablement rien de sa part, pas même son attention, mais...

« Un regard, supplie-t-il malgré tout. Juste un regard de vous me suffira. »

Ses yeux se sont posés partout sauf dans les siens. En le formulant, Riku se rend compte que c'est cela qu'il veut, qu'il a toujours voulu depuis la première seconde où on lui en a fait la description. Son attention, rien qu'une fraction de seconde.

Un rire, un éclat de rire sans retenue, le genre de sons qu'on ne peut produire qu'en étant certain, sans doute, de pouvoir laisser tomber toutes ses barrières sans être jamais jugé ou haï. Et tout ce qu'il faisait, rire, marcher, laisser les gens se tuer pour une chance de le contempler, c'est peut-être ça qui le rend si fascinant; cette liberté complète et absolue, ce droit que lui a conféré la nature d'être purement mauvais sans souffrir d'aucune conséquence. Ça l'amuse à se plier en deux, et Riku ne peut que le regarder, fasciné.

Enfin lorsque le rire cesse de résonner, Vanitas reprend la parole.

« Ah... Celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! C'est tellement pathétique que c'en est adorable. D'habitude, je refuse tous les souhaits de ceux qui viennent me trouver... On va dire que je suis de bonne humeur, mais ne te crois pas important pour autant. »

Oh, Riku n'en croit rien. Il se sent presque prêt à retirer sa demande, ne s'en jugeant pas digne, mais l'égoïsme l'emporte finalement sur tout le reste.

Vanitas s'accroupit en face de lui sans cérémonie, l'étudie à travers ses mèches de jais, comme un enfant ou un chat qui mettrait un oiseau en pièces. Riku s'aperçoit – mais il ne s'en étonne pas – qu'il aime ça; se sentir faible, minuscule, emprisonné par un regard qui le dissèque et lui renvoie un million d'éclats comme autant de rayon de soleil sur de l'ambre.

Et puis un souffle amusé.

« T'as une tâche de sang, là, fait Vanitas en désignant son propre nez. Ça fait con. »

Et puis il se lève et paraît s'en désintéresser, se tournant pour s'en aller par une porte à l'arrière de la pièce. Riku cesse d'exister.

Voilà. Il a ruiné son royaume et son existence pour un regard, et c'est déjà fini. Maintenant, il ne lui reste rien, rien, rien à part ce goût de cendres dans la bouche et ce dos qui s'éloigne dans le silence, indifférent. Le désespoir, aussi. Le vide.

Les mots lui échappent, comme doté d'une volonté propre.

« Un mot ! bredouilla-t-il. Juste un mot de vous et je remets ma vie entre vos mains. Je ferais ce que vous voulez, je tuerai qui bon vous semble, même moi si cela peut vous divertir. Je m'arracherai la peau et les yeux. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire. »

Vanitas arrête sa marche un instant, tourne le menton sans tout à fait le regarder. Un sourire, à nouveau, satisfait, fleurit, avant qu'il ne prononce la sentence.

« Hum... Non. »

Puis il reprend sa route pour continuer son œuvre de perdition, abandonnant sa dernière victime, déjà oubliée.

Riku sent les abîmes les plus profonds des Enfers s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Surtout toi Milou (je me rassure en me disant que, normalement, avec de la mythologie grecque, un Riku qui souffre et un Vanichat très méchant, je peux difficilement me tromper, mais sait-on jamais).**

**Bisous !**


End file.
